Peirce Crosby
Peirce Crosby (16 January 1824 – 15 June 1899) was an admiral in the United States Navy, whose active duty career included service in the Mexican-American War and the Civil War. Early life and career Born in Delaware County, Pennsylvania, Crosby was appointed midshipman in June 1838. He reached the rank of Lieutenant in September 1853 after a decade and a half in ships of the Home and Mediterranean Squadrons, plus coast survey duty. He served in ''Decatur'' and ''Petrel'' in the Mexican-American War, and had shore assignments in and around Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. From late 1853 until the outbreak of the Civil War in the spring of 1861, Lieutenant Crosby served in the sloops of war ''Germantown'', of the Brazil Squadron, and ''Saratoga'', and on board the receiving ship ''Princeton'' at Philadelphia. Civil War During April-October 1861, as the Civil War ran through its first half year, Crosby served in the sloop of war ''Cumberland'' and briefly commanded the new gunboat ''Pembina''. He went to the Gulf of Mexico as Commanding Officer of the gunboat ''Pinola'' at the beginning of 1862. In Pinola, assisted by Itaska, he broke the chain barrier across the Mississippi to make possible the passage upriver of Flag Officer David Farragut's squadron, and the capture of New Orleans. For two years beginning in November 1862, Crosby helped enforce the blockade of the Confederacy's East Coast as Commanding Officer of the steamers ''Sangamon'', ''Florida'', and ''Keystone State'', and as Fleet Captain of the North Atlantic Blockading Squadron. He finished the war in the Gulf, commanding the gunboat ''Metacomet'', and took part in clearing mines from Mobile Bay. Post-Civil War activities Commander Crosby spent the first three years of the post-Civil War era in the south Atlantic as Commanding Officer of the gunboat ''Shamokin''. Following promotion to Captain in May 1868, he had a variety of shore assignments and, in 1872-1873, commanded the big steamer ''Powhatan''. In 1877-1881, in the rank of Commodore, Crosby was commandant of the League Island (Philadelphia) Navy Yard. Flag assignments and retirement He finished his active career as a Rear Admiral, commanding the South Atlantic Station in 1882-1883 and the Asiatic Station later in 1883. In October of the latter year he was placed on the Retired List. Rear Admiral Peirce Crosby died at Washington, D.C., on 15 June 1899 and is buried in Arlington National Cemetery. Namesake The destroyer [[USS Crosby (DD-164)|USS Crosby (DD-164)]] was named after the deceased admiral. Legacy Within the late 20th century, generations have honored "Admiral Crosby" through political and social action. June 22nd, 1990, Pierce Crosby II was born in the state of California; a direct decendant of William Crosby who settled in the state after fleeing prosecution from his hometown in Magnolia, Kentucky. Pierce Crosby II has become a dedicated activist within the west coast community in the recent year, socially mobilizing the University of California, Santa Cruz Santa Cruz BIL Conference Æ on May 1, 2010 as well as hosting an active political debate titled Energy Reliance and Waste Managment at the San José State University on May 25, 2010. He has also co-founded the public television program known as BSN (Banana Slug News) at the University of California, Santa Cruz. References : : Category:1824 births Category:1899 deaths Category:United States Navy admirals Category:United States Navy personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Union Navy officers Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War